<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romance Blooms by grelleswife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170356">Romance Blooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife'>grelleswife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambrose - Freeform, Collaboration, Eddie the demon, First Time, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, just OCs being soft and in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Meet the Parents"</p>
<p>Ambrose and Eddie settle down for the night but are soon forced to recognize that their relationship has grown beyond that of demon and master. Sebastian is less than pleased.</p>
<p>Written in collaboration with bapydemonprincess on Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agni/Sebastian Michaelis, Original Male Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romance Blooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Should go without saying given the rating, but this work contains mature content and is not intended for readers under 18.</p>
<p>We recommend reading "Meet the Parents" first. Otherwise, you're going to be pretty confused!</p>
<p>Ambrose belongs to bapy, while Eddie is our shared OC. </p>
<p>Eddie's gender identity is somewhat blurred, hence the vacillation between he/him and they/them pronouns.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie’s amber eyes surveyed his master’s childhood room. The bookcases were crammed with dusty old tomes, their pages cracked and yellowed. Mounted skeletons, small crystals, a vaguely unsettling abstract painting on the wall—it appeared that Ambrose’s tastes hadn’t changed that much over the course of his life. Naturally, black was the prevailing color. Lacy dark curtains covered the windows, and the bedsheets and pillows were a somber, funereal shade. It certainly reflected Ambrose’s morose temperament. The young demon listened to the slosh of water a short distance away, where Ambrose was taking a bath. Eddie had insisted on preparing him a soothing one with rosemary. A good soak often helped Ambrose relax, and today had been harrowing indeed.</p>
<p>Eddie ambled over to the closet. Ambrose had told him to ‘just grab some of my PJs. They should fit you.’ Unsurprisingly, most of the clothes were black, but Eddie wasn’t particular. Picking out a soft, baggy shirt and sweatpants, the demon quickly changed and perched himself on the edge of the bed. Ambrose’s scent still clung to the borrowed garments, which comforted Eddie, though he couldn’t say why.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m out.” Eddie turned to see his master emerge from the bathroom clad only in an elegant black bathrobe. Eddie couldn’t tear his eyes away from that slender waist, the smooth ivory expanse of his chest.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter? Do I have shampoo in my hair or something?” Ambrose asked, arching an eyebrow. After this afternoon, Eddie suspected he’d inherited the mannerism from Sebastian Michaelis.</p>
<p>“Oh…n-nothing. You look good, Am—I mean, master.”</p>
<p>Eddie’s face suddenly burned. This had started happening a few weeks ago. Out of the blue, he’d notice how pretty Ambrose was (the young man’s array of gloomy expressions couldn’t hide his inherent attractiveness) and completely lose focus.</p>
<p>“And we’ve had this conversation before, Ed. You can call me Ambrose all the time, even when we’re in private,” the corvus scolded as he sat on the bed along with Eddie. “I mean, yeah, I’m technically your master, but you don’t need to be so formal.”</p>
<p>Eddie nodded timidly. Since his other masters had lorded it over him, Ambrose’s more casual approach had taken some getting used to.</p>
<p>“Would you like me to comb your hair?” the demon asked. Ambrose never came out and said it, but he actually enjoyed having his hair played with once he was accustomed to you.</p>
<p>An undecipherable emotion flickered in those storm-grey eyes. “Sure,” Ambrose nodded after a short silence. Grabbing an ebony comb, Eddie gently untangled his long, white hair. He took precautions not to be too rough or forceful, and Ambrose’s eyes were soon closed in contentment. Eddie himself felt hypnotized by the steady rhythm of the comb. He smiled as he sensed the tension leaving Ambrose’s soul and body. Putting the comb back on the bedstand, Eddie lightly ran his hand over his master’s locks, using his own demonic heat to dissipate the moisture until Ambrose’s hair was perfectly dry. Beautiful. Like silk. To his consternation, Eddie blushed again.</p>
<p>“Why are you so good to me, Eddie?” Before the startled imp could reply, Ambrose spun around and grabbed him in a fierce hug.</p>
<p>“I’m a stupid bastard who almost got you killed, but you still—”</p>
<p>“Because you’re Ambrose,” Eddie replied simply, melting in his arms. He snuggled closer. “The important thing is that it turned out all right, and that I’ll still get to be with you.” Ambrose’s bathrobe had slipped a bit. Without stopping to think, Eddie gently nuzzled at his clavicle, kissing the soft, delicate skin.</p>
<p>Oh no. OH NO. He shouldn’t have done that, he shouldn’t have, he shouldn’t have!!!</p>
<p>Instead of reprimanding him, Ambrose pulled back and cupped the demon’s face in his hands. A red flush bloomed on Ambrose’s pallid cheeks. “Eddie?” The imp trembled, caught up in the inarticulate longing that called out to him from the hidden places in Ambrose’s soul.  How should Eddie answer it?</p>
<p>Hesitantly, he turned his head to press his lips against the center of Ambrose’s palm. A gasp. The longing was so palpable now that Eddie could practically taste it. “Should…should I stop?” Eddie asked, not certain if he was pushing this intimacy too far.</p>
<p>“N-no. I want this…with you. Do as you like,” Ambrose breathed. Eddie couldn’t recall ever seeing this expression on his face before. The normally secretive gaze was soft and trusting…Taking Ambrose’s hand, Eddie kissed his way down to the base of his wrist, marveling at the delicate blue veins that meandered beneath the skin, as if Ambrose had been sculpted from marble. The demon lost himself in the fragrance of this unnamable emotion that now drew them together.</p>
<p>Ambrose watched on as his heart pounded like a drum beat. It seemed to clog up his throat, stopping any words he could possibly get out. At least anything logical.</p>
<p><em>Are…are you sure this is a good idea?</em> Part of his mind finally spoke up, and yet the young man barely heard it while his hand slowly cupped and rubbed at the surprisingly soft skin of his demon companion, pitch black fingertips rubbing up into smooth black hair that still looked almost perfectly put together despite the day’s events. His fingers couldn’t help but scratch a little, like he was giving a cat’s soft fur a scritch. And as he saw Eddie’s eyes glaze over and revert to their original crimson behind those tiny spectacles, he realized he knew what he wanted…and what this demon wanted, as well.</p>
<p>Eddie was basking in the warm touch of Ambrose’s hand when he suddenly saw his master’s other hand come into view and reach for the middle of his face! It was a strange turn…until he understood that Ambrose was gently taking his glasses off.</p>
<p>“Oh, I can, um…” Eddie stammered, watching the human’s every movement as he carefully set his glasses aside, looked straight back at Eddie, and put that hand on the opposite side of his little round face. But unlike the other hand still in his hair, this one firmly cupped Eddie’s chin and jaw, starting to move the demon’s head, pulling until the rest of Eddie followed.</p>
<p>Next thing Eddie knew, he was climbed up on his master’s lap, and their faces were so close their breath was mingling, as for some reason both found themselves breathing a little heavier.</p>
<p>“Ma…Am…brose…” Eddie breathed, a mixture of a soft gasp and a whimper, as Ambrose’s mouth parted further before his…</p>
<p>Finally, mouths touched, both still open slightly, so Eddie’s next whimper was heard loud and clear, as well as Ambrose’s gasp. And Ambrose moved forward, trying to savor all he could of the sweet taste his demon had, until he couldn’t help but push his tongue out as well, lapping and asking wordlessly if it could delve in to taste more.</p>
<p>Eddie trembled in place, hands now trying to hold on to whatever they could find. This happened to be Ambrose’s face, so hot to the touch and so perfect to cling to. He affirmed his acceptance of Ambrose going further by pushing himself closer against the human until there was no space between them. He’d never even done this before, but it felt so right, like finally getting to eat after starving for centuries.</p>
<p>And while Ambrose dipped his tongue into the demon’s mouth, he slid his hands cautiously, almost anxiously, over Eddie’s shoulders, and then down his back, pressing into the arch at the middle under that shirt he’d borrowed, and then to the shirt hem.</p>
<p>It almost escaped his mind to be a gentleman, as Ambrose’s thoughts were soon wholly occupied with Eddie.</p>
<p>“E-Ed…” he choked out between kisses, “Can I...?” All he could do was tug on that shirt hem, trying to behave while he waited for an answer.</p>
<p>The velvet of Ambrose’s tongue, the heat of their bodies together, and the siren song of his master’s psyche calling to Eddie awoke a deliciously excruciating hunger in the demon. They needed Ambrose so badly that their mind spun in delirium. Eddie was dimly aware of Ambrose’s unsteady hands playing with his shirt hem, though it took a few seconds to realize what his master wished to do.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Eddie moaned into the kiss. Ambrose lost no time, grasping Eddie’s shirt tighter and pulling it over his head. Those grey eyes widened, and Ambrose’s fingertips caressed Eddie from chest to navel. Light as a feather, but Eddie couldn’t suppress the happy whine emerging from their throat.</p>
<p>“Why do you have to be so damn pretty?” Ambrose whispered huskily, turning a shade redder. Eddie blinked dazedly up at him. <em>He thinks I’m pretty</em>. Eddie reached out and traced the strong, clean line of Ambrose’s jaw, stroking his neck, trailing their fingers until they gripped the edge of his bathrobe. It had slipped further, revealing a shoulder white as porcelain. “You’re just as pretty,” Eddie laughed, giving Ambrose a flirtatious little grin before pulling insistently at his robe. “May…may I undress you to prove it?”</p>
<p>“I’m all yours, sweetheart.” Ambrose looked as startled as Eddie felt at the pet name, but the demon eagerly reached forward to divest him of his robe. His skin was like satin. Ambrose had to plant both hands on the mattress to keep from toppling over, whining softly when Eddie’s hands oh-so-shyly explored his person.</p>
<p>Eddie leaned in, their lips parting eagerly to capture Ambrose’s yet again. “Oh Ed,” Ambrose murmured, fingers tangling in the demon’s hair.</p>
<p>“Ambrose?”</p>
<p>“Mn?” his master replied, eyes glazed in drunken pleasure as they parted.</p>
<p>“I…I want…all those things that come after kissing…but I’ve never actually done this before,” Eddie admitted sheepishly.</p>
<p>A jolt went through the white-haired youth.</p>
<p>“Is that bad?” the imp asked anxiously. Most mortals assumed that demons were lascivious, wanton creatures, though Ambrose probably had a better understanding due to his heritage.</p>
<p>Ambrose hugged Eddie, kissing the side of his neck. “It’s not bad, Ed, and I’m…experienced in that department…it’s just…” His master exhaled shakily. “I sure as hell never thought I’d deflower a demon, is all.” Ambrose shifted, carefully lowering Eddie down until their head rested on the pillow. The imp’s breath hitched when Ambrose touched his forehead to theirs. “Do you trust me, Ed?”</p>
<p>“With my whole heart,” Eddie declared. Ambrose kissed the tip of their nose, and they ached with dire need.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Ambrose whispered, as if he wished to reassure both himself and his demon. “But if I do anything—anything—that you don’t like or that makes you uncomfortable, tell me, and I’ll stop. Will you promise to do that, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>Ambrose’s eyes shone with the sort of kindness that had no one had ever shown Eddie. “Promise,” the imp whispered. Running a hand through his hair, they begged, “Have another taste of me, Ambrose.”</p>
<p>“You’re a banquet, Ed, and I’m going to feast on you,” the young man replied, pressing feverish lips to the demon’s throat.</p>
<p>Hearing such a promise from Ambrose, and in such a low, hungry tone, made the imp whimper aloud. He had no idea this feeling, this wild wave of passion would dominate his current form this way. Was it like this for all who indulged in such acts? Did it change over time the more a couple did it? Oh, Eddie didn’t want to fathom ever getting <em>used </em>to this.</p>
<p>His master lavished attention on his neck, which twisted, arching at the feel of soft lips and heated breath. Ambrose moved lower, over his collarbone, becoming sloppy in the descent. Eddie’s focus narrowed to his own chest, rising and falling, where he felt what he could only guess to be Ambrose’s hot, moist tongue roll out and lauv over the demon’s hardened nipple, tweaking and lapping. Eddie opened his eyes to actually see what was being done to him.</p>
<p>And instantly he was drawn in by Ambrose’s intense gaze, as the human lazily licked at that sensitive bud of flesh. Like he was lapping up something tasty.</p>
<p>“Ambrose…” Eddie heard themselves moan, and couldn’t help but slap a hand over their mouth, nearly biting fangs into their palm in an effort to hold back becoming louder.</p>
<p>The mortal moved to do the same to the other nipple, while his hands soothingly slid up and down Eddie’s thin, trembling sides and arching back, at first nothing more than that, but then daring to dig in a little, letting his black nails drag just a touch down the silken, unblemished flesh.</p>
<p>“You’re so gorgeous, Eddie…” Ambrose groaned, for just these first explorations of his demon’s untouched skin were a sweet torture. It took every ounce of his patience not to go too fast, do too much, for he wanted to savor what he’d been blessed with.</p>
<p>Huffing, Eddie pulled his hand away briefly to answer the boy, “A-And you’re not? Seeing you do this… to me…I…” He shook in place again, and that made Ambrose instantly look up, pausing. Finally, Eddie shut his eyes again, unable to hold them open much longer as his emotions built in intensity. But he still had to quickly speak up, knowing Ambrose was likely frozen in concern. “Please, don’t stop!”</p>
<p>A laugh now came from the red-faced corvus, who lowered his lips once more, this time planting open-mouthed kisses over the skinny stretch of a tummy.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I don’t plan to,” he purred.</p>
<p>Eddie clenched their fangs, trying their damnedest not to whimper in pleasure at the sensation of Ambrose ravishing their skin. They didn’t want to distract him for a moment. Still, they twitched beneath those greedy lips, and Ambrose laughed, his breath tickling their belly. “Mmmm,” he murmured before his wet, hot tongue explored the area around Ed’s navel. “You’re sensitive here, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Teeth pressed into his skin. Eddie could imagine the red imprints they’d leave in their wake. “I want to see how sensitive.”</p>
<p>The mortal licked and sucked with abandon, laughing again when Eddie keened softly. “Ah…nnn…g-good…” the little demon moaned. They could feel themselves going hard, aching for Ambrose to take them…</p>
<p>As if reading their thoughts, Ambrose began traveling lower, his nails raking wantonly over their hips. Those white locks brushed against Eddie’s thighs, light as a feather, but each hair was a conduit for the electric desire that coursed through Ambrose. Eddie was awash in Ambrose’s unbridled delight, which redoubled the demon’s own delectation. The imp gasped aloud when Ambrose took their length in his hand. “There’s some heft to you,” he purred, and Eddie didn’t have to open their eyes to know that a wicked grin was spreading across his face. “You’re full of surprises, Ed.” Ambrose kissed his way along their cock with a fervor that approached reverence. His dexterous tongue licked the shaft, coating it with saliva. Eddie glanced hazily at Ambrose just in time to see him take the head in his mouth, like a sybaritic prince sampling an exotic delicacy. The slick warmth of his tongue lapping at their flesh drew a lewd sound from Eddie’s mouth, and Ambrose’s eyes gleamed. Slowly, Ambrose took Eddie deeper, sucking lasciviously while that artful tongue continued its sensuous ministrations. Eddie’s nails lengthened to claws, ripping at the bedsheets. “Am…ambrose…ahhh….”</p>
<p>And then Ambrose swallowed them to the hilt, bobbing his head and sucking with renewed intensity. Eddie’s hips rolled, and they moaned words of praise and adulation in the imps’ harsh, guttural dialect. They could feel a heat building in their core, spreading though their body like a fire that rivaled the pits of hell. If Ambrose didn’t pull away soon…</p>
<p>Then the tenuous connection between mind and body snapped, and the demon’s body went taut as they succumbed to the little death that had been overtaking them. But why give a thought to immortality when there was Ambrose?</p>
<p>Ambrose swallowed thickly before withdrawing, his saliva-coated lips reluctantly relinquishing their hold on Eddie’s cock. Wiping cum and spittle from his mouth with the back of his arm, Ambrose gasped for air. Eddie lay against the pillow, their overstimulated body still trembling.</p>
<p>Oh shit. What if he’d pushed Ed too far? Ambrose anxiously patted Eddie’s mussed-up hair and gazed into eyes that still glowed blood-red. Even in his worried state, Ambrose couldn’t help noticing how stunning the demon’s real eye-color was.</p>
<p>“Ambrose…” Eddie whispered. They smiled up at him sweetly, with a tenderness that gave Ambrose butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Shakily, they grabbed his right hand and brought it to that rosy mouth, planting a kiss in the center of the contract seal. As if touching something infinitely delicate, Ambrose raised their left hand to his lips, brushing a kiss against the cryptic symbols in white. “I really am yours now,” Ambrose murmured. “And I’m <em>yours</em>,” the demon breathed, languidly rising to a sitting position before letting their head fall against Ambrose’s chest. After a few moments, they coquettishly nipped at his neck, their fangs just barely piercing the skin.</p>
<p>“No, no!!! I’m so sorry!” they cried in dismay, but Ambrose merely grinned. “Wouldn’t you like a taste of me, too?” he teased, fluttering his lashes. Eddie turned an endearing shade of pink. Hesitantly, their tongue lapped at the blood beading from the nicks in Ambrose’s flesh. The little demon grew still more flustered, their whole frame trembling. “Y-you’re heavenly,” they stuttered. “And…” they brought their face within a hair’s breadth of his. “You’re still hungry. Ravenous.” Their mouth parted eagerly. “Sup on me to your heart’s content, Ambrose.” The mortal gave in to his longing once again, the salty tang of his blood on a demon’s lips the perfect complement to Eddie’s sweetness.</p>
<p>Moaning with abandon, Eddie allowed Ambrose to lead on this dance, letting the mortal sweep his hot tongue over the imp’s palate, even grazing over fangs that had only seconds ago been about to dive into his flesh. The tongue dared to drag over a sharp point, allowing more of Ambrose’s essence to leak out into Eddie’s hungry maw.</p>
<p>But while losing breath he didn’t even need, Eddie couldn’t help but notice the obvious bulge down below, Ambrose’s own need growing as they progressed, and it was driving the imp insane themselves that their contracted mortal was not finding the release he needed.</p>
<p>“Ambrose,” Eddie called, tilting their head and moving wild lips and teeth to trail over Ambrose’s jaw and quickly part his wildly splayed hair to get at an earlobe. “I know you need more than that… Please, Ambrose…” The imp lowered their voice to the softest, most intimate whisper they could, “Bury your desire in me. Take me. Claim me the way I know you truly want to.”</p>
<p>Ambrose’s neck arched once more, and a long groan made its way up out of his throat. “Oh sweetheart, you have no idea…” He muttered, his hips giving a brief buck up into the space between them for emphasis.</p>
<p>One second more of Eddie teasing him by licking his entire earlobe until it shone, and Ambrose might’ve fallen prematurely, something the young man prided himself in having avoided for years. But instead, the demon pulled back and returned to lying—no, <em>reclining</em> on his bed, elbows propped up and head tilted in a cattish look that had Ambrose questioning if maybe Eddie wasn’t as innocent as originally thought. Or maybe demons just learned to adapt faster.</p>
<p>The mortal gradually trained his face to look just as smug, though. “Then again, maybe you do…” he mumbled to himself in answer to his earlier remark. He chuckled and crawled toward Eddie, grinning when the imp’s legs wrapped around him.</p>
<p>“Well then, Ed...” Ambrose rumbled, deepening his voice as he buried his face in the demon’s neck and kissed at it. The demon gasped while Ambrose thrust himself slow and smooth against Eddie’s own hardening flesh. “If that’s really how it’s gonna go…I only have one small request in return, love.”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, anything!” Eddie chirped, trying to match their lover’s thrusts, feeling Ambrose’s cock twitch over theirs in desire only fueling on their need, the urge to do whatever they could to drive their master just as mad as he had them.</p>
<p>But after a few more languid thrusts, Ambrose dragged his lips over Eddie’s ear and simply whispered, “Be. Patient.”</p>
<p>Eddie blinked.</p>
<p>“Wha?!” they practically wheezed.</p>
<p>But Ambrose was pushing himself up off the bed and darting away into the bathroom! Why?!</p>
<p>“A… Ambrose…?” Eddie called, but heard only their master’s now-familiar chuckle echoing from the other room.</p>
<p>Oh bloody Satan, this boy…Eddie growled, but took a breath in, then out, trying to do exactly what Ambrose comma—Er, requested of them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile, outside Ambrose’s bedroom and back down the hall, in Agni's and Sebastian’s room, the elder demon lay stock still in bed, having not moved a muscle since getting in.</p>
<p>Agni stayed close at his side as always. He would never abandon Sebastian, even if it meant losing sleep. Even if the only reason for losing sleep was to comfort the riled-up demon while he seethed in bed over today’s events.</p>
<p>Sebastian had always been dangerously overprotective of everyone he truly cherished in this world, especially the “kittens” he’d birthed. That urgent need to protect them never wore off, it seemed. Even when said kittens left the nest to make their way out into the world.</p>
<p>Agni admitted that what had transpired today was certainly not something he would have foreseen happening to their children. However, having lived as long as he had with a demon, he’d learned to adapt to the unexpected.</p>
<p>That couldn’t be said, however, for the demon themselves, who seemed to be trapped in a limbo of turmoil and anger, bitterness and frustration.</p>
<p>Agni sighed softly, reaching out into the darkness to run careful fingers over ebony bangs, as if trying to smooth down a crow’s ruffled feathers.</p>
<p>“I know your mind is in a bad place, moonlight, but please…try to focus on the here and now. Where you are with me, in bed. Absolutely nothing is going on. It’s a quiet ni—”</p>
<p>“<em>Agni</em>,” Sebastian growled, his voice a low warning. From what Agni could gather, his words were definitely not helping, and if anything were having the opposite effect from what he’d intended.</p>
<p>Agni didn’t say another syllable. He simply went back to stroking that soft hair, hoping to comfort his husband.</p>
<p>And they lay there in silence a few moments longer, before Sebastian’s crimson eyes finally closed shut.</p>
<p>The demon let out a longsuffering sigh.</p>
<p>“It’s actually the <em>here and now</em> that I’m focused on, sunshine… Trust me.”</p>
<p>Agni’s brow crinkled and his mind worked faster to understand what Sebastian <em>wasn’t </em>saying.</p>
<p>“You…do you mean…” He paused as an idea started to take shape, and as the realization hit, Agni felt his face go hot.</p>
<p>“Oh, goodness!” He whispered, and chuckle accidentally left his lips.</p>
<p>Sebastian grumbled and turned away, his back to Agni.</p>
<p>“Oh, darling, now, now…” Agni whispered, scooting close as he could to the moody thing, and very slowly moving his arms around Sebastian’s middle. “If that’s the case, then I’ll just have to try harder to draw your focus back <em>here</em>. In this room. With me.” He grinned in the darkness.</p>
<p>Sebastian sighed again, taking another moment to think on his husband’s suggestion, before turning his head towards him.</p>
<p>“You’ll never know how grateful I am to have you, sunlight,” he said softly, and met Agni’s lips in a brief but meaningful kiss.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Eddie turned their head at the sound of Ambrose padding towards them. He gripped a small bottle and carried a towel slung over one arm.</p>
<p>“What—”</p>
<p>“You’ll see,” Ambrose said with a wink, climbing back into bed and putting the towel on the nightstand. He stroked Eddie’s side, and the demon purred. “Would you turn over for me? You need to be prepared first.” He bent down to kiss the small of Eddie’s back.</p>
<p>Oh! Eddie’s face grew warm as they realized what the bottle’s contents were for. “Okay.” Ambrose coated his fingers and slowly circled Eddie’s opening before inserting two fingers. His movements were methodical and thorough, stretching Eddie deliciously without ever being painful.</p>
<p>“Add another?”</p>
<p>“Will do,” Ambrose purred, eyes glittering.</p>
<p>Eddie gave a soft moan at the feeling of being full…and then stars exploded behind their eyes as Ambrose reached a magical place inside them they hadn’t realized was there.</p>
<p>“More! D-do that again!”</p>
<p>Ambrose laughed. “So demanding. But I can’t say no to a guy who’s this cute.” His fingers moved in careful, practiced thrusts, and Eddie’s hips juddered while the indescribable feeling washed over them again and again. Ambrose planted messy, eager kisses against their back and shoulders. “<em>Gods</em>, you’re beautiful,” he breathed. Eddie couldn’t help but grin at the desire raging through his soul. They were both so close to being satiated. His master just needed a little push…</p>
<p>Eddie shot him a flirtatious look over their shoulder. “Take me, then.” Ambrose needed no further encouragement. Removing his fingers, he carefully lined himself against Eddie’s entrance before pushing in, then out, gradually increasing his tempo. The blissful friction, coupled with Ambrose’s moans, was exquisite. Then Ambrose’s fingers curled around their cock, stroking in a rhythm slightly out of sync with his thrusts, and the imp feared that they’d lose their glamour completely. They nearly did when Ambrose came, the searing warmth that abruptly filled them and their master’s exuberance flooding their soul and body. The next thing Eddie knew, they were falling over the edge along with him, and their eyes rolled back as their mouth formed a soundless wail.</p>
<p>Ambrose slid out of them before collapsing next to the imp with a contented sigh. “Damn, being <em>in</em> you…perfect. Damn perfect,” he whispered. And he was smiling! There was something heavenly about his smile. It illumined his face with the quiet peace of a Byzantine icon. Tears of happiness pricked at Eddie’s eyes, and they reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear.</p>
<p>Ambrose leaned in to kiss their cheek. “You know, I normally hate sweet things,” he said, interspersing his words with further kisses light as the brush of a butterfly’s wing. “But I can’t seem to get enough of you. My sugar.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Ambrose,” Eddie squeaked, covering their face bashfully.</p>
<p>“You’re so cute,” Ambrose smiled, pressing one last kiss to their forehead before reaching over Eddie to grab the towel. The demon tried to sit upright, though their overstimulated body struggled to comply.</p>
<p>“No, no! You’re my master! I should tend to you first.”</p>
<p>Ambrose placed a hand on their shoulder. “Yeah, but more importantly, you’re my partner. You rest, babe. Let me take care of you this time.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sebastian glowered, although being cradled in Agni’s arms helped alleviate the worst of his ill mood. “Thank the nine circles, they’ve finally stopped,” he noted with relief. The flare-ups of spiritual energy generated by the…physical intimacy between Ambrose and his demon were dying down at present. However, the thought of what his kitten had been <em>doing</em> with that little imp filled Sebastian with horror. Despite his promise to Ambrose, he briefly entertained the notion of dispatching Eddie then and there.</p>
<p>“Now, moonlight, Ambrose is an adult. I’m assuming Eddie is, too,” Agni said consolingly. “Our son’s old enough to make his own decisions.”</p>
<p>“But the <em>principle</em> of it…our child…<em>fornicating</em> with some lowly minor spirit that might have taken his soul if we hadn’t intervened…” Sebastian sputtered in outrage.</p>
<p>Agni buried his fingers in his hair, gently scratching at the demon’s scalp. “It’s like Aarushi said during tea. Titles aren’t everything, dear. I could see the kindness in Eddie’s eyes, and how much he cares for Ambrose. And if our child’s found love, isn’t that a beautiful thing?”</p>
<p>“How are you so understanding and good?” Sebastian grumbled. He really couldn’t maintain this (un)righteous indignation when his husband was petting him. The demon snuggled closer, even purring a little.</p>
<p>Agni’s laughter rumbled deep in his chest. “Years of practice and the grace of Kali.” He cuddled Sebastian. “Try not to worry so much, moonlight. I think it’ll all turn out for the best.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the morning, as warm sunlight filtered in through the dark curtains of Ambrose’s room, and the birds twittered at one another in greeting, Eddie slowly sat up (as much as their sore human body would allow), and pulled their dozing human close. Pale hands caressed shimmering white hair, almost like liquid silver. Eddie sighed in utter happiness. They couldn’t help but think that maybe, quite possibly…they had found their lo—</p>
<p>The bedroom door slammed open, swinging violently on its hinges.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Ambrose, Eddie,” Sebastian announced, gliding into the room and heading straight for those thick black curtains.</p>
<p>“Urgh, what the hell, Mum…” Ambrose groaned, just starting to open his bleary eyes when his mother swung the curtains open and a beam of the sun hit the boy. “Geeze!” He cried, putting up a hand as if it might help. “We can wake up fine on our own, we’re not kids.”</p>
<p>“Oh, forgive me, kitten, I merely wished to help you so you could—” Sebastian started to say, turning around to face them and smile a sweet, delightful smile he knew he hadn’t used in ages. When something on Ambrose’s neck caught his eye.</p>
<p>Even from that distance, with Sebastian’s demonic vision, he could instantly make out the tiny imprints of what could only be <em>bite marks</em>. Still fresh from having been made a few hours prior.</p>
<p>And by the size of the punctures...they could only have been made by a small pair of fangs.</p>
<p>“Sooo we could what?” Ambrose grumbled, slouching in bed, not catching on to what was happening until he heard a rumbling growl. Mum’s expression hadn’t changed at all, as if frozen. However their smoldering red gaze was definitely honing in on Eddie, who sank lower and lower under the covers…</p>
<p>Ambrose wasn’t exactly sure what had brought down his mother’s wrath, (aside from them being naked in bed together for obvious reasons), but instinctively reached out and curled his arm around his demon, pulling the poor trembling imp as close as possible shooting his Mum a dirty look now.</p>
<p>“We can handle it from here, Mum,” Ambrose simply growled back.</p>
<p>Sebastian’s own low rumble went silent, and then, gradually, the elder demon began to… smile once again.</p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll see you down stairs, then.”</p>
<p>And then he glided right back out.</p>
<p>Both Ambrose and Eddie let out a deep breath at the same time, and looked at each other, first with twin looks of concern at their predicament, and then finally shifted into something… much more tender.</p>
<p>Both dove in at the same time for the kiss they were craving. Eddie sighed as he squeezed Ambrose close, and Ambrose hummed in delight at such a refreshing turn to the morning after that little hiccup.</p>
<p>“So,” Ambrose said when he finally managed to pull back, “you think you’ll… make it downstairs?” His lips curled up in a wicked smirk.</p>
<p>“Um, I—I hope I can,” Eddie responded. “If your mother hasn’t laid down booby traps or something!”</p>
<p>Ambrose blinked at that, before snorting with laughter His head lowered until it was almost resting against Eddie’s. “I meant because of what happened last night, precious.”</p>
<p>“Uh, y-yeah, and I’m worried about your mother…” Eddie went silent as Ambrose went redder and redder, looking ready to pop for some reason. “What? What is it, Ambrose? What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing, sweetheart…” Ambrose sighed, then kissed Eddie’s cheek and jaw and nose. “Just you. Just you.”</p>
<p>Eddie tried to look huffy. He was funny? Why was he suddenly funny after everything that had happened? He didn’t get it!</p>
<p>“How ‘bout this. You try getting out of bed, first, alright? Just try that real quick, Ed.” Ambrose went on, pulling back now and propping his elbow up in bed, resting the side of his head against his fist.</p>
<p>“Okay…” Eddie responded, getting more and more confused. He moved to scoot out of bed, noticing that the more he tried to straighten up and move his legs, a wave of <em>pain </em>was starting to reveal itself. Mainly in his thighs and…</p>
<p>Oh NO.</p>
<p>Eddie nearly flopped out of the bed, face now hotter and redder than ever!</p>
<p>“…Oh..” The imp whimpered, and had to turn quickly and grab the bed. “Th-That’s what you meant,” they mumbled.</p>
<p>Ambrose laughed heartily, a laugh he wasn’t sure he’d ever made before. He immediately got up and came around to Eddie’s side, and gently hoisting the little thing up.</p>
<p>“I think it’s time for me to help <em>you</em> get dressed for once, Eddie.” Ambrose purred with delight.</p>
<p>But Eddie most certainly wasn’t complaining!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>